


A Phantom's Despair

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: F/M, Hints of a bdsm relationship, SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 47, Use of curse words, could be read as abusive if read that way just as a warning, use of slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't what he was supposed to come back to. Wasn't she supposed to be stronger than this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Phantom's Despair

"DAMMIT ALL!" Phoenix kicked a rock into the wall screaming. He transformed and grabbed the nearest slab of rubble and threw it in the same direction. Screaming and yelling, he charred and destroyed everything in his path. Shouldn't he be worried about this little area collapsing on him? He wasn't one to think about that. Besides, right now he didn't want to think.

"I thought you were stronger than this, you fucking bitch!" He screaming into the sky and shook his fist at the empty air. "That's right...ah..hahaha." He started laughing in the sky shaking his hands. "I CALLED YOU A BITCH. A stupid fucking no good bitch with no talent. Come on..aren't you gonna punish me? FIGHT ME." He screamed to the sky. But he was met with silence from the dark sky above him through the hole of the ceiling.

He fell to his knees and threw a fire ball into the sky as high as he could. "MEDUSA! MEDUSAAAA! YOU FUCKING BITCH! MEDUSA!" He screamed louder and louder his voice slowly losing the ability to form coherent sounds. The sky grew darker as his form shifted back to human.

His eyes, red and puffy, started to leak down his cheeks. The sky rumbled as if hearing his anger, and it had started to rain. It was as if the sky was crying too. But Phoenix didn't believe in that dumb bullshit. They were phantoms. Monsters who killed humans. Why would anyone cry for them? And somehow that hurt more....

He grabbed the ground, the papery ashes of Medusa soaked by the rain and his tears covering his fingers. "IF YOU'RE NOT HERE, WHO'S GONNA KEEP ME IN LINE? Who's gonna stop me from hurting myself by being an idiot?"

Why did this hurt so much? Medusa probably didn't even give a shit about him. She hadn't cried over him right? That evil monster probably didn't feel feelings..just like he didn't. Idly through the rain and tears, he wondered if she had cried over his death too.

Taking the fistfuls of her ashes and squeezing his fists tight, he brought them to his face and rested his forehead on his dirty hands. "YOU FUCKING BITCH. YOU BITCH. NO. NO. NO. COME HERE AND HIT ME. PUNCH ME. KILL ME. AND I'LL COME BACK AND KICK YOUR ASS. YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DIE. NO. ONLY ME. BECAUSE I COME BACK...and...and..you're not strong enough to..."

Was this what he had die a hundred deaths for? To come back to her dead? What had he been fighting for. Every death, every rebirth...he'd thought about how he had to come back to her sneering face. The cruel monotone of her voice. 'of course, an idiot like you can't even die!' She'd laugh in his face and punch him, and when the others weren't looking, she'd kiss him and punch him.

They'd fight bruises and cuts turning to make outs and clothes being shredded. She'd hiss at him for being stupid for dying like that. That he'd taken too long to come back. That maybe she'd missed him. That he was hers and he wasn't allowed to leave without her permission. He'd bark back at her that he wasn't her whore. That she could go fuck herself with her snake hair because he didn't take orders. She'd smack him across the face and tug on his hair. The taste of blood mingling with tears no one would speak about. He'd thought about this over and over. Planning out how he'd make up for time.

But....how could he do that now?

With one final scream, he screamed as loud as he coudl till his throat was nearly ripping inside out. He ripped off part of his shirt and scooped all the ashes into it rolling it up.

"Come on Medusa, let's go home." He squeezed the ball tight. "I'm gonna rip the traitorous asshole's dick off just the way I know you'd appreciate."

Like the bird of lore he was, his pain and tears died and was reborn into vengeance. 

Maybe when he died for real, he'd meet her again where ever the hell phantoms went when they died. And she'd beat him up for leaving her alone for so long.

Phoenix could only hope.


End file.
